A user may desire an accurate and irrefutable accounting of his or her whereabouts at specific times. In some examples, the accounting may be used to provide an alibi in a court case. In other examples, the accounting could be used to prove a user's whereabouts for litigation purposes, employment purposes, custody purposes, tax purposes, and/or other purposes. There may be other reasons that a user might benefit from having an accurate and provable report of his or her locations over time.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve a particular disadvantage or that operate only in environments such as those described above; rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.